ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Roland Jackson
Roland Jackson is one of Egon's four students who becomes a Ghostbuster. He is the leader of the group and mechanic. History Primary Canon When he was a child, Roland was impressed by Ecto-1 at an auto show and some Ghostbusting equipment they brought along to a car show.Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 3:33-3:35). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "But what have seen is the Ecto-1... at an auto show." Roland is mechanically inclined, a skilled engineer and as such works a great deal on the Ghostbusters equipment. Roland approaches the paranormal from a practical point-of-view, and his only fear is the breakdown of his equipment.Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 11:26-11:30). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "The only thing that scares me is my equipment breaking down." He has a blue Ford Mustang. Roland is the oldest sibling in a large middle class family and volunteers in various social activities, including Food for the Homeless and Little League.Harry Gannan (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 10:04-10:10). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Harry says: "Roland Jackson. Oldest sibling in a large middle class family. Involved in Little League, Food for the Homeless, and other social activities." During the Grundel case, Roland's very mischievous younger brother Casey Jackson followed him to the Firehouse and was hypnotized into releasing the Grundel from the Containment Unit. Roland continued to be oblivious of Casey's tendency to misbehave. Kylie confided in Roland about her past and together they recaptured the Grundel. Roland's over reliance on technology came to a head during the Lotan case. After coming to terms with the habit, Roland reunited with the team and came up with an idea to use the overloading packs to destroy Lotan from within. In an alternate future, Roland received a doctorate and continued to invent and improve on ghostbusting equipment, including design specifications on the Ghost Bomb.Isaac (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 06:45-06:49). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Issac says: "I can't believe I'm talking to Dr. Roland Jackson."Isaac (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 06:37-06:39). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Issac says: "We rigged a prototype based on your original design specs." A band of rebels later used the specifications to rig up a Ghost Bomb that ended up creating a Time Slip phenomenon when used on Tempus. Secondary Canon Roland Jackson got to see Ecto-1 at an early age and it sparked his love of building and maintaining technology. Roland became a big believer in giving back to his community so people could live safe and happy. He later enrolled in college and began studying towards a Bachelor of the Arts in Engineering. Roland was interested in taking Egon Spengler's college course as a way to get a closer look at the Ghostbusters' proprietary equipment. Roland then became field leader of the Extreme Ghostbusters. He was a gifted mechanic,and very calm individual but couldn't improvise well. Roland's greatest fear of his technology not working when it's needed most drives him to compulsively check and re-check his equipment before heading out on a new case.TomWaltz Tweet 6/7/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "ROLAND JACKSON is a big believer in giving back to his community, and his work as the field leader for the EXTREME GHOSTBUSTERS plays to that part of his nature. He wants people living safe and happy. An up-close encounter with ECTO-1 at an early age lit a fire under the other Roland's other defining trait - a love of machines and technology. He takes a keen interest in building and maintaining technology. Roland's greatest fear isn't anything supernatural, or even a more common phobia like heights or snakes; instead, he is most terrified that his tech won't work when he needs it most. Because of this, he compulsively checks and re-checks his equipment before every case. 'Better safe than sorry' is Roland Jackson to a tee." Anything from a bad cell phone signal to a malfunctioning Proton Pack set him off. Roland was not pleased when Garrett went ahead of the others and engaged Ghash alone at the Bronx Zoo. He reminded Garrett of the promise everyone made not to take that kind of risk. Once Ghash flew away, Roland noticed it seemed scared. Suddenly, Proteus arrived. Upon realizing he didn't find the Ghostbusters he was looking for, Proteus left. Roland knew they got off lucky. Roland helped trap all of Connla's Army on Liberty Island in the prime dimension weeks away from Halloween. He then checked his P.K.E. Meter, along with Abby Yates of Dimension 80-C and Egon Spengler of Dimension 68-R, to verify all the ghosts were captured. Egon Spengler, of the prime dimension, asked the Extreme Ghostbusters for their help in retrieving ghosts that escaped from the Containment Unit and escaped into the multiverse. All of the teams involved in the operation gathered in the Warehouse. The Extreme Ghostbusters chimed in on the time travel question poised by the Ghostbusters of 50-S. Eduardo pointed out the Egon on the Real Ghostbusters of 68-R was a younger version of their Egon. Roland felt an element of time travel only made sense. The prime dimension's Egon reiterated the teleportation unit could not time travel but time was a dimension they could access in so far as they went to parallel realities that could be further ahead or further behind what they knew as the present but no action they took had an effect on their timeline. A field team consisting of Peter Venkman, Special Agent Melanie Ortiz, Bridget Gibbons of Dimension 50-S, Jillian Holtzmann of Dimension 80-C, Roland Jackson of Dimension 68-E, and Egon Spengler of Dimension 68-R arrived in a Comic Strip Dimension. While Peter sent a message back to the prime dimension about what happened to the teams, Egon and Roland checked their P.K.E. Meters. Roland picked up a trace of a Class 7 on his P.K.E. Meter. Egon 68-R concurred. Melanie reminded them they weren't after a Class 7 and they didn't have the firepower to fight one. Roland locked onto the right signal and announced the ghost was close by. Peter feigned relief they wouldn't break into another wrong house. Roland picked up a spike and ran off with Bridget. Roland stopped outside of a typical looking suburban home. He confirmed a positive match coming from inside the house. Peter recognized the interior as the manifestation of Wander Hills Orphanage and realized they were after Ellen Gold. Roland took readings with his P.K.E. Meter. Ellen Gold appeared at the top of the staircase and kidnapped Holtzmann. Melanie couldn't get a clear shot and called out for options. Bridget asked if it was a "needs of the many" situation and Roland got too literal, explaining they couldn't map the consciousness like in "Wrath of Khan". Bridget called him a nerd. Egon 68-R came up with a strategy. Since Ellen conjured the orphanage, it shared her P.K.E. signature. There was a possibility they could disorient Ellen by blasting the orphanage at the right frequency and proper power setting. Egon 68-R modified his thrower for the right combination and soon, the others started blasting the orphanage. After Peter trapped Ellen Gold, Wander Hills dissipated and the Ghostbusters found themselves in an empty lot. Roland asked if that was it. Holtzmann confirmed it was then asked Peter why he didn't do so sooner. Roland checked his P.K.E. Meter and confirmed the area was totally clean then declared he knew their technology was up to task. Bridget disagreed and pointed out Peter talked rings around Ellen. Roland argued it was ultimately the Trap-Gate that ended things. Melanie broke up the squabble and reminded them they were on the same team. Peter agreed. The field teams were whisked away by Tiamat to the Collectors' Limbo. Rather than serve her, they fought back. Winston Zeddemore asked Jillian Holtzmann for her Proton Glove then told her to tell everyone with a functioning Trap-Gate to switch on the random destination toggle and stand by. Roland was skeptical it would work since she was a high spectrum Class 7 but Garrett shushed him and told it was going to be great. Tiamat was stripped of her P.K.E and trapped her. Roland and Garrett tried to play a card game on the second floor but Kylie and Eduardo argued. She accused him of being a hypocrite who couldn't be honest about himself. Garrett tried to tell them to take the fight somewhere else but he was ignored and they kept arguing. Luckily a call came in from Egon about a disturbance at the Central Park Zoo. As the Extreme Ghostbusters searched the zoo, Roland admitted he always felt bad for the animals. Egon recalled the Real Ghostbusters encountered this type of case a few times and told them about a man's pet monitor lizard that got possessed by the ghost of an angry certified public accountant. They followed a spike in P.K.E. readings. Egon ordered Roland to shine his Flashlight on a red panda. It was possessed by the controlling entity, the ghost of Nervous Nelly. The possessed animals escaped the zoo. Roland reminded everyone not to hurt the hosts. Kylie agreed and had no idea what exposure to proton energy would do to them. Roland advised everyone to talk only. Eduardo was annoyed and asked if he looked like Doctor Dolittle. Eduardo ending up taking Roland's advice and talked Nelly into doing the right thing and releasing the animals. Personality He is sort of the do it man, of the Extreme Ghostbusters. He is practical and always working on things. He cares a great deal about the team and the Ghostbusters Name, however his words usually are few. He usually knows what to do, when the time calls for it. He also has in many ways became Egon's best student on the team, as he works close with Egon on many projects. Relationship to Others Egon Spengler Roland seems to respect Egon Spengler, and works with him a lot on new devices. Janine Melnitz Roland gets along with her, and Janine Melnitz seemed to think of him as the leader of the Extreme Ghostbusters as evidenced in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1". Eduardo Rivera Sometimes Roland and Eduardo Rivera disagrees on some things, however most of the time they get along. Garrett Miller Roland gets along with Garrett Miller most of the time, however they don't talk all that much. Kylie Griffin Roland gets along great with Kylie Griffin as both characters are serious most of the time. Respect between them is high as he helped her talk with the Grundel to find out what he knew on Jack. Slimer Not all that much into pets, he seems to not notice Slimer too much. When Roland does, it's usually because he's been slimed. Roland did try to train Slimer to track other ghosts with some success.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Heart of Darkness (1997) (DVD ts. 02:39-02:47). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I'm trying to teach him to pick up the scent of ghosts. If the P.K.E. Meters ever malfunction, he could be an invaluable back-up." Casey Jackson Roland loves Casey, his younger brother, a lot and cares for him but is blissfully ignorant about Casey's mischievous nature. Development In the early design process, Roland evolved from a female character like Garrett did.Fil Barlow deviantArt Early Concept Lucy Part 2, post reply The character was named Julia. Fil Barlow made 17 concept drawings and faxed them from his Australian studio to Richard Raynis in Los Angeles. Concept 14 had Julia with a chest piece device. As the character shifted from Julia to Roland, Barlow kept the dreadlocks but it was too hip for Raynis' vision of the character. The dreadlocks changed to corn rows then to the final conservative haircut.Fil Barlow deviantArt Early Concept Julia 4/22/13 Trivia *On the official Extreme Ghostbusters website, Roland's biography page listed him as 18 years old but the website was inconsistent with the validity of information on various pages. The given age is not considered canon.Grab of Extreme Ghostbusters Member Profile *Roland mentions he once saw the Ecto-1 at a car show when he was younger. This possibly references The Real Ghostbusters episode "Follow That Hearse" *Roland doesn't follow rap music.Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 3:23-3:25). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I don't really follow rap music much." *Before meeting Slimer, Roland never saw a ghost but was open to the possibility they existed unlike Eduardo.Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 3:30-3:32). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I've never seen one but I'm open to the possibility." *Roland enrolled in Paranormal Phenomena 101 to learn more about the ghostbusting equipment.Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 3:36-3:38). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Those guys had incredible hardware... like those ghost blasting thingies." *In addition to Paranormal Phenomena 101, Garrett and Roland also took the same Comparative Sociology course.Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 2:52-2:55). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "How are you ever gonna pass if you keep dozing off in class?"Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 2:56-3:00). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Comparative Sociology? How can you stay awake?" *Garrett nicknamed Roland "Roll," "Rose-ster," "Rolo," "Rollie", and "Rolster"Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 5:33-5:34). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Hey, take a pill, Roll."Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 10:19-10:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Step aside, Rose-ter."Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Sonic Youth (1997) (DVD ts. 03:49-03:51). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Yo, Rolo! You want to turn down that racket?"Casey Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grundelesque (1997) (DVD ts. 18:54-18:57). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Casey says: "Rollie, I'm scared."Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 02:18-02:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Whoa, what's up, Rolster?" *Roland wishes he was at an Ivy League college.Duophanes (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 17:50-17:54). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Duophanes says: "I'll bet you always dreamed of being in the Ivy League, eh?" *Roland was thinking about applying to the FBI after graduating from college.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 8:33-8:35). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I'm thinking of applying to the Bureau after I graduate." *Roland was enrolled in a History course.Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It (1997) (DVD ts. 00:26-00:34). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I'm getting it authenticated for my History professor. This sword may have belonged to Commodore Stephen Decatur, the American naval hero." *Roland is the oldest of the four Extreme Ghostbusters.Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dry Spell (1997) (DVD ts. 16:41-16:43). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I'll do it. I'm the oldest." *Roland likes opera.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Sonic Youth (1997) (DVD ts. 00:19-00:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I happen to like opera." *Roland wants to have a big family of his own.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Till Death Do We Start (1997) (DVD ts. 08:00-08:11). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I know what you mean. I ask myself what do you want in life? Big bank account? Big car? Nah, I want kids. A whole bunch of them." *Roland doesn't like dogs.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dog Days (1997) (DVD ts. 03:01-03:03). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I'm not really a dog person." *Roland has a brother-in-law who owns a bloodhound dog.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Heart of Darkness (1997) (DVD ts. 02:47-02:50). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I got the idea from watching my brother-in-law train his bloodhound." *Roland is interested in transferring to New York State University someday.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Sphinx (1997) (DVD ts. 04:50-04:54). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Say Egon, could you go a little easy? I'd like to transfer to this school someday." *Although Roland is a token African-American like Winston, his technological ability compares him to Ray. *On page three of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14, Roland makes a non-canon cameo as one of the guests at the wedding. *On May 10, 2018, Roland appeared on the 24th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card which featured the Extreme Ghostbusters.TomWaltz Tweet 5/10/18 *Roland appears on Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3. *On June 7, 2018, Tom Waltz posted the 32nd Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, Roland Jackson.TomWaltz Tweet 6/7/18 *On page 4 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, in panel 1, Roland is incorrectly among the team of Ghostbusters in Dimension 75-B. *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Roland is featured. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Roland's interest in the Ghostbusters' technology is mentioned. It came up first in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Roland's fear of his technology failing him came is mentioned. It came into play in the "Moby Ghost". *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Roland's photo is from "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" when he enters the lecture hall. *Roland appears on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 *On page 6 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, Roland refers to Spock's katra-transfer into Dr. McCoy in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, Roland's confidence in the Ghostbusters' technology is a trait carried over from the Extreme Ghostbusters series. *Roland appears on all three covers of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters. *On page 7 of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters, Roland uses the flashlight seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Grundel". *On page 10 of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters, Roland asks Who Ya Gonna Call? *On page 12 of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters, Roland mentions the Darwin Award. It commemorates individuals who protect the human gene pool by making the ultimate sacrifice of their own lives. Appearances Primary Canon Extreme Ghostbusters *Every Episode Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #2 *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Answering The Call *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 **Issue #6 **Issue #7 **Issue #8 *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters References Gallery Collages RolandinKilljoyspisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Killjoys" RolandinMobyGhostepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Moby Ghost" RolandinMobyGhostepisodeCollage2.png|As seen in "Moby Ghost" RolandinTillDeathDoWeStartepisodeCollage.png|In pajamas in "Till Death Do We Start" Primary Canon RolandJackson02.jpg|Civilian Outfit seen in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" RolandJackson20.jpg|Civilian Outfit seen in "Glutton for Punishment" RolandJackson18.jpg|Civilian Outfit seen in "Ghost in the Machine" RolandJackson14.jpg|Civilian Outfit seen in "Dog Days" RolandJackson10.jpg|Civilian Outfit seen in "The Sphinx" ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence77.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro RolandJackson03.jpg|In Ghostbusters uniform in "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" RolandJackson04.jpg|In "Home is Where the Horror Is" RolandJackson05.jpg|In "The Unseen" RolandJackson25.jpg|In "Moby Ghost" RolandJackson23.jpg|In "Moby Ghost" RolandJackson24.jpg|In "Moby Ghost" RolandJackson22.jpg|In "Fallout" RolandJackson19.jpg|In "Ghost in the Machine" RolandJackson15.jpg|In "Dog Days" RolandJackson16.jpg|In "Dog Days" RolandJackson12.jpg|In "Mole People" RolandJackson13.jpg|In "Mole People" RolandJackson11.jpg|In "The Sphinx" RolandJackson07.jpg|In "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" RolandJackson08.jpg|In "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" RolandJackson09.jpg|In "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" RolandJackson30.jpg|In mechanic suit in "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" RolandJackson31.jpg|In mechanic suit in "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" DarknessAtNoonPartTwo04.jpg|In mechanic suit in "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" DarknessAtNoonPartTwo08.jpg|In mechanic suit in "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" RolandJackson27.jpg|In mechanic suit in "The Pied Piper of Manhattan" RolandJackson28.jpg|Civilian Outfit seen in "Bird of Prey" RolandJackson29.jpg|Civilian Outfit seen in "Bird of Prey" BirdOfPrey03.jpg|Civilian Outfit seen in "Bird of Prey" RolandJacksonFBIPhoto01.jpg|FBI File Photo in "Grease" RolandJacksonFBIPhoto02.jpg|FBI File Photo in "Grease" RolandJacksonDrained.jpg|Aged by Syren in "Sonic Youth" VanguardofLand.jpg|As one of the Vanguards of Fenris in "Slimer's Sacrifice" RadioactiveHazardSuitEGB03.jpg|Wearing radioactive hazard suit in "Fallout" RadioactiveHazardSuitEGB09.jpg|Wearing radioactive hazard suit in "Fallout" RadioactiveHazardSuitEGB12.jpg|Wearing radioactive hazard suit in "Fallout" RadioactiveHazardSuitEGB15.jpg|Wearing radioactive hazard suit in "Fallout" RadioactiveHazardSuitEGB16.jpg|Wearing radioactive hazard suit in "Fallout" RadioactiveHazardSuitEGB18.jpg|Wearing radioactive hazard suit in "Fallout" RolandJackson26.jpg|In pajamas in "Grundelesque" RolandJackson06.jpg|In pajamas in "Till Death Do We Start" RolandJackson21.jpg|In pajamas in "Till Death Do We Start" RolandJackson17.jpg|Civilian Outfit seen in "Dog Days" JacksonResidence07.jpg|In "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" BackInTheSaddlePartOne28.jpg|In "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" BackInTheSaddlePartOne29.jpg|In "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" Secondary Canon RolandJacksonIDWV2Issue14.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14 RolandJacksonEGBGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 RolandJacksonEGBIDW02.jpg|As seen Ghostbusters Annual 2018 ExtremeGhostbustersCrossingOver01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 RolandJacksonIDWCrossingOverIssue3CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 Cover A RolandJacksonEGBIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo32RolandJackson.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #32 6/7/18 RolandJacksonEGBIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 BridgetGibbonsIDW09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 RolandJacksonIDWCrossingOverIssue5CoverB.jpg|As seen on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 CrossingOverIssue6CoverB01.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 Cover B RolandJacksonEGBIDW05.jpg|Manifestation seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 RolandJacksonEGBIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 GarrettMillerEGBIDW16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters RolandJacksonEGBIDW07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters RolandJacksonEGBIDW08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters RolandJacksonEGBIDW09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters Non Canon Images provided by Paul Rudoff with permission from Nora Salisbury of The Ghostbusters Fan Forum, co-run with the late Doreen Mulman egb production sketch - roland front.jpg|Production sketch egb production sketch - roland back.jpg|Production sketch Category:Major character Category:EGB Characters Category:IDW Characters